


Relaxing, Finally

by panphillie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panphillie/pseuds/panphillie
Summary: After II, editing the movie, spooky week, managing merch, the Brazil show, and pinof, Dan and Phil enjoy a day to rest in a December without gamingmas.





	Relaxing, Finally

Dan felt himself waking up, like his consciousness was floating up and out of the world he had been in, back into his own body. He could feel that the air outside his bed was cold, and his bedsheets were warm and soft. He felt warmth next to him, and buried his head in Phil’s chest. His chest rose up and down with his breath, making Dan’s sleepy brain feel even more relaxed. Dan’s arm was draped across Phil, who was snoring slightly. Dan hadn’t opened his eyes yet; he didn’t want this moment to end. He comforted himself in Phil’s warmth for a moment longer before his eyes opened, not particularly intentionally on his part. He looked up at Phil.

His boyfriend’s mouth was open a little, morning stubble decorating parts of his face. His hair was messy and stuck up in weird places, and his brown roots showed a little. Phil’s sleeping shirt was rumpled and smelled like, well, _Phil_. He had a little drool coming out of his mouth. Dan smiled. He didn’t know anyone more stunning.

Dan carefully picked his way out of their bed, trying not to wake Phil. He put on a pair of joggers and made his way to the kitchen. Judging by the clock on their microwave, Dan had about an hour until Phil normally awakened. He put the kettle on for himself and started making coffee for Phil. Then, he made pancake batter and poured the first few in the pan. On a different burner, he buttered a pan to start some fried eggs. The smell of cooking food soon wafted throughout the house, and Dan’s stomach growled. Dan decided he was going to go all-out-fancy-chef. He had seen enough episodes of _Bake Off_ to know kind of what that’s like.

He put bananas and raspberries in little bowls to go with the pancakes, and a little bowl of syrup. Before he put the eggs in the pan, he put some minced garlic and let the flavor seep out. Then, he put the eggs, decorated them with some salt, oregano, and rosemary, and let them cook through. In the same pan as the eggs, he put some ham slices and heated them up, letting them be flavored in the pan. He arranged the food nicely on plates for Phil and him, moved them to a tray, and took the food downstairs to the moon room. He gently pushed open the door and sat on his side of the bed, balancing the tray on his thighs. He gently nudged Phil’s shoulder.

“Babe...wake up, I have a surprise for you,” Dan urged softly. Phil made a _hnnmm_ sound and rubbed his eyes.

“Dan? What’s up, why are you…?” Phil trailed off as his eyes wandered to Dan’s lap. “What is that? I haven’t got my glasses on.”

“It’s breakfast,” Dan said matter-of-factly. Then, he got more excited, and went on. “I made you pancakes and eggs just how you like them, and even brought fruit and such, and I cooked some ham, too.”

Phil grinned and reached for his glasses. Dan handed him the tray, and they balanced it between them. When Phil looked at the tray again, he made the cute _O_ with his mouth that he did when he was shocked. “Why did you make all this? It looks great!”

Dan shrugged. “I dunno. I woke up before you and felt like surprising you, kind of like a celebration that we finally get a break, without Gamingmas. You know, because I love you and all that stuff.”

Phil chuckled and pecked Dan on the cheek, making him blush. “I love you too, Dan.”

They ate breakfast, chatting throughout it. Dan had to admit, the food was good, and it was even better sitting next to Phil, legs under the covers, talking about nothing in particular. When they finished their food, they put the tray by the bed, not wanting to stop talking long enough to go upstairs. They were talking about their time with the personal trainer recently.

“Yeah, my boxing game hasn’t been to hot recently,” Dan admitted with a giggle.

“You could say it _hasn’t been on fire_ ,” Phil said in his I’m-trying-to-annoy-Dan tone.

Dan rolled his eyes and took the opportunity to poke Phil in the side. Phil crumpled away and started giggling. Dan kept tickling him.  
“He-Hey! That’s no-hot fair!” Phil said, his words interrupted by laughter. Phil tried to get Dan back or push his hands away, but he was laughing too hard. Dan pushed Phil down, laughing with Phil. Dan found himself straddled over Phil, one hand pinning Phil’s hands above his head from his own ribcage, the other mercilessly tickling Phil.

“St-stop…” Phil breathed, heaving. Dan ceased his attacks, watching Phil regain his breath and dissolve into little giggles. Dan grinned.

“One day, you’ll be able to tickle me too, and I’ll be defeated,” Dan began. “Until then, you’re _mine_.”

He leaned down and kissed Phil, relishing in his dominance. It was rough and passionate, as Dan’s mind went blank. No matter how many times they kissed or how long they had been together, kissing Phil was like the first time. His stomach fluttered and his face flushed, and he felt bolts of electricity rush through his veins. Phil nipped his bottom lip and he melted into the kiss, becoming more desperate.

Phil took that opportunity to re-establish dominance, putting his hands on Dan’s shoulders and flipping him onto his back. Phil now straddled the other man, drawing his fingers across Dan’s flushed neck and collarbone, lightly pressing the pad of his thumb on Dan’s jugular. Dan’s heart was racing; he felt it was about to pound out of his chest. Phil leaned down, and…

He gave Dan a light peck on the nose and sat up again, running his hand through Dan’s messy curls.

“Well,” he said jovially, winking at Dan, “We should start the day now, yeah?”

Dan rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> wow. i haven't written in a long time, but this was fun. i hope you guys liked it! :D


End file.
